


Frightening Fantasy

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2012 [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fantasy, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Oh, I think you'll still enjoy this..."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This bingo card is lovingly titled '25 People Who Dominated Danny Williams'.<br/>This is work #4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frightening Fantasy

"It's too bad you don't like needles. We could make this a lot more realistic," Murdoc said as he tightened the restraints on the oddly realistic medical table.

"Yeah, not really my thing, babe," Danny replied, still trying to acclimate himself to the cold steel of the table against his naked skin.

Murdoc made a face. "I guess we'll just have to make do."

"What did you have in mind?" Danny asked. This was one of the more unusual Doms he had played with. He had asked some questions, set up safewords, then told Danny to strip and climb onto the table. He was efficient if nothing else.

Danny, however, could do little but lay on the table and wait. He couldn't see what Murdoc was preparing off to one side. And the bright light over his head didn't help him see much else around him either.

"Oh, I think you'll still enjoy this," Murdoc replied. When he turned, Danny could only see rubber gloves and and ivory-handled saw.

Suddenly, Danny was struggling to get out of the restraints and _off_ the table. "Um - I'm pretty sure dismemberment was on the list of 'hard limits', babe. C'mon…"

"Relax, Daniel. I'm not actually going to dismember you. This is all role-play, remember?"

Something about this man was not as reassuring as the words made him seem. Danny wasn't sure he wanted to continue playing this game.

"Look, once we get started, if you're not okay, safeword and we'll stop," Murdoc said plainly.

Danny nodded and leaned back against the table. He still wasn't as comfortable with this scenario as he usually liked to be with a new partner, but, he was willing to give it a try. Once…

****

Danny fell back onto his bed, not quite mimicking the posture from his mental movie, but as close as he could get. He pressed his hands into the mattress, pretending he was strapped to a hard, cold table. He'd use the table in Steve's kitchen, but he wasn't sure when Steve would be coming home and he didn't think the man would appreciate Danny's naked ass-print on his table.

He let his thoughts drift back to his fantasy…

****

Murdoc set the saw on Danny's abdomen, light glinting brightly off the well-honed blade. "Now, this will only hurt a little," Murdoc said as he mimed performing an injection.

Danny felt his legs sliding apart slowly and heard an electrical whir of sound while it happened. He looked down and saw his cock twitch, even as Murdoc slid the saw closer to his groin. Danny licked his lips and swallowed nervously. He tried to speak, but nothing happened.

"Oh, this will be fun," Murdoc chortled and grazed the backside of the saw up and down Danny's cock.

****

Danny was stroking his own cock, hard and fast. The idea of being tied down around Murdoc was frightening as hell, but the images his mind was producing were so damned erotic, he couldn't help himself. He worked himself up until he shot all over his stomach, then fell back into the bed, panting from the exertion.


End file.
